Cowboy's Stadium
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: dgabriel, First time story by a writing student.


Law and Order: SVU

Cowboy's Stadium

"Girl, I don't know how you let him go" I replied to my roommate Rockie.

"I don't neither "she replied.

"Touchdown! Cowboys won now where my money at you lost" I yelled.

"I can't stand you Gab" said Rockie.

"Oh, well you either love me or you hate now pay up" I shouted.

"Gab I' m going to talk to Orlando" said, Rockie.

"But he just got through playin your gonna be waitin all night for that clown" I said.

"Yeah I have to tell that clown that I love him" she replied.

" Well I aint waitin on you all night" I said.

"I'll only be a minute" she replied.

"Hey why don't you get Orlando to give you a ride home that way y'all have a chance to talk a whole lot more" I said.

"Gab I know you aint tryin to get rid of me now is you?"

"Yes I am" I replied.

"Well then I guess I'll get him to take me home then wont I?"

"See you at home I shouted over the loud people still celebrating the Cowboys victory vs. the 49ers. When I arrived home I was only in the house for a minute before I herd a anxious loud knock at the door. "Who is it?" I shouted. "It's your man" the voice replied. I quickly ran to the door and looked out onto the peep hole only to find Colby standing at the door. I opened the door so that he could come inside. "Rockies not here" I said. "Well were she?" he asked. "She's" … then remembered that Rockie was with her ex-boyfriend Orlando and Colby knew nothing about it. "She's out with a friend" I said. "With what friend I thought she was with you?" he challenged. "She was but we ran into one of our old high school buddy and they wonted to hang out but I didn't so I came home and she stayed" I said. "Now I know that's not you because you love to party and hand out Gab" he replied. We both stopped when we herd keys at the door. To no surprise in walked Rockie and she had Orlando with her I knew right then that things were about to get ugly.

Rockie was busy laughing when she came in and hadn't notice that Colby was standing there. "I thought you said she was out with a friend?" Colby shouted. "I did and she was out with and old boy friend" I stammered. "Colby what are you doing here?" asked Rockie. "No I think the question is what you are doing with this guy" Colby yelled. "He's my new boyfriend now" replied Rockie. "He's you're what?" said Colby. "You heard me Orlando this is my man now so you can leave my house" Rockie yelled. I knew Colby was in shock because he and Rockie had been dating for over a year now and he had told me plenty of time how badly he cared for her. Colby just stood there a moment he looked at Orlando and then back at Rockie and then replied "Remember this Rockie if I can't have you no one can" and left. I felt bad about what had happened how I lied to Colby and how he had to find out the hard way about Rockie and Orlando. But then again I was happy that Orlando and Rockie were back together, but then I thought about the last thing Colby said, before he left. "If I can't have you no one can" his words sent shivers down my spine and began to wonder if he really meant what he said. Was he really willing to take some ones life? I hope that Colby wasn't really serious about what he said. When I asked Rockie about it she didn't seem to be all that worried about the situation. Over the next few of day I noticed that Orlando and Rockie were falling back in love. They went form the moves to picnics and from picnics to long strolls on the beach they seemed inseparable. But I couldn't help but have this bad feeling that something horrible was going to happen. "Rockie have you herd from Colby?" I asked. "NO! Why would you ask me something like that she replied? "I don't know" I simply replied. "Gab are you still worried about what Colby said?"

"Yeah I mean girl he could be crazy" I said. "Girl, that boy is not thinking about me trust me so you have nothing to worry about" she replied. "I know but be careful girl he just might I replied. Sometimes I just hated being right the next morning there was a knock on my door. When I opened the door and found two detectives standing there I didn't know what to think. "How may I help you I simple said. "Hello Ms. Gabriel I and detective stable and this is my partner detective Benson and I understand that you were roommates with a Miss Rocquial Thomas" said, detective Stabler. "Yes come in" I replied. At that moment I knew that all my worst fears had come true as we sat in the living room. Detective Benson and Stabler told me how Orlando had been shot and was now in the hospital and that they were still looking for Rockie. That they said, that she was last seen with a Mr. Colby Jackson and that they need to know as much information as possible about him. I then began to tell them every thing I knew about him about how he and Rockie had been dating for a year. And how that night of the after the football game Colby made his threat to Rockie. After I told the detectives all the information I knew they said that they would call if they heard anything. The next morning I received a phone call from detective Benson saying that Colby had been caught. "I'm also sorry to have to say that Rockie was also found dead. When detective Benson said those final words dead I knew that my worst fears had come true. I cried and detective Benson comforted me over the phone. I thanked her and her and her partner and prayed to God that there were more detectives out there like the SVU squad that still gave a damn.

And maybe just maybe the world would be a better place for some.


End file.
